September 6, 2017 NXT results
The September 6, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 24, 2017. Summary Andrade “Cien” Almas continued his winning ways by avenging his previous loss to Cezar Bononi with a notable victory in their rematch Part of Almas’ newfound success can be traced to the fiery Zelina Vega, who joined NXT's commentary team for the evening's opening bout. When Vega saw an opportunity for her client to strike, she stood up at the announce table and shouted at Almas to “Finish him!” Almas proceeded to drive his opponent face-first into the mat with his trademark DDT for the victory. General Manager William Regal's attempt to teach Lars Sullivan that actions (beating up three of his tag team partners) have consequences (having to face three men at once) may not have gotten through to Sullivan, who mauled his way to victory in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. Not only did Sullivan win the contest, but he requested that all three of his opponents be in the ring at the same time. The hulking monster proceeded to decimate his trio of unlucky foes en route to an emphatic victory. Sullivan continued the beatdown after the contest until No Way Jose interrupted to confront the brute about attacking him from behind two weeks ago. Jose not only got face-to-face with Sullivan, but threw the first punch. Unfortunately for the dancing Superstar, Sullivan quickly gained the upper hand, leaving Jose laid out in a heap of pain. Sonya Deville continued her rise through NXT's Women's division with a decisive victory over Mae Young Classic competitor Zeda. Watch Mae Young Classic on WWE Network Despite Zeda's MMA background, she was overmatched by the ferocious Deville, whose combination of striking and submission offense was too much for the Classic competitor to handle. After leveling Zeda with a roundhouse kick, Deville locked in a vicious triangle armbar submission, forcing her opponent to tap out. Kassius Ohno took full advantage of the No Disqualification stipulation that he requested when he KO’ed Hideo Itami following a brutal low blow. The hit below the waist was fitting retribution after Itami used the same tactic in their previous encounter before unleashing a vicious post-match assault on Ohno. The two foes fought inside and outside the ring in a heated contest before Ohno appeared ready to hit his Rolling Elbow. Itami, though, tried again to nail his opponent in the nether regions, but this time Ohno blocked it. The wily Itami instead poked Ohno's eyes before setting him up for the GTS. A determined Ohno escaped the move, however, and hit a forceful low blow on Itami before ending the contest with his Rolling Elbow. NXT Women's Champion Asuka's record-breaking title reign has come to an end after 523 days. The Empress of Tomorrow gave an emotional address in front of the NXT Universe, proudly proclaiming “I love NXT!” before NXT General Manager William Regal dropped a bombshell on the crowd at Full Sail University. Regal announced that Asuka – who is currently sidelined for the foreseeable future with a broken right collarbone – is relinquishing the NXT Women's Championship as she negotiates with both Raw and SmackDown LIVE general managers Kurt Angle and Daniel Bryan, respectively. To cap off Asuka's farewell to NXT, her most recent and perhaps fiercest rival, Ember Moon, came down to the ring to embrace the champion before WWE COO Triple H presented her with flowers . Then one last time the NXT Universe and the entire NXT roster stood on their feet and chanted “Thank you, Asuka!” Results ; ; *Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Cezar Bononi (2:50) *Lars Sullivan defeated Jake James, Alfred Watkins, & Ricky Martinez in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match (1:20) *Sonya Deville defeated Zeda (1:48) *Kassius Ohno defeated Hideo Itami in a No Disqualification Match (10:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-6-17 NXT 1.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 3.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 4.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 5.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 6.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 7.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 8.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 9.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 10.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 11.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 12.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 13.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 14.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 15.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 16.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 17.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 18.jpg 9-6-17 NXT 19.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #264 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #264 at WWE.com * NXT #410 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events